This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Adr1 is a carbon source-responsive zinc-finger transcription factor, required for transcription of a number of glucose-repressed genes (peroxisomal protein genes, genes required for ethanol, glycerol, and fatty acid utilization). Adr1 is present but inactive when cells are grown in the presence of glucose. Promoter binding by requires the AMP-activated protein kinase Snf1 which is phosphorylated and activated in the absence of glucose. Fluorescence microscopy of mutant yeast cells transformed with Adr1-GFP on a low-copy plasmid will be used to determine whether the mutations alter the intracellular distribution of Adr1-GFP.